


Equal Needs

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, And also smut, Autism, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Routine, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spacedogs, hey look there's a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Adam needs routines.  Nigel knows this, and he understands why, and he does his best to keep them so his Adam is happy.And for the most part, he doesn't mind eating the same two things for dinner or watching the same TV shows.But when it comes to sex, doing it the same way every time leaves him wanting.  Needing more.  Needingchange.How does Nigel get variety when he's with a man who needs repetition?  How do they find a way for both of them to be happy?A domestic fic about how good communication makes for a healthy relationship and healthier sex life.





	Equal Needs

              Nigel collapsed onto his back, heaving as the sweat dripped down his forehead.  He stared at the ceiling for a moment while he came down from his orgasm, then felt the wiry, lithe hands that he loved so much worm their way around his torso as Adam snuggled his head against his shoulder.

              “Nigel.” he said, in that tone that meant he needed to _tell_ Nigel something, not _ask_ him something.

              “Yes, gorgeous?” he said, combing his fingers gently through Adam’s lovely, disheveled curls.

              “Why aren’t you smoking a cigarette?”

              Nigel snorted a laugh.

              “Because I left them downst…”

              Adam held his box of cigarettes within his view and he smiled.

              “Of course you thought of that.” he said, taking one between his teeth.  Adam then flicked the lighter and lit it for him, and Nigel inhaled deeply.

              Beside him, Adam sighed heavily, and Nigel felt the tension leave his body as he relaxed.

              “Baby, would it bother you if I didn’t smoke after sex?”

              He immediately felt Adam tense again.

              “It’s just a question, Star.  Doesn’t mean it’s gonna happen.  I just need to know how you feel, so I can be good to you, hmmm?”

              Adam relaxed a little then, and tilted his head up to look into Nigel’s face as he took another drag.  As he released the smoke from between his lips Adam tilted his nose up to breathe it in.  Nigel asked him once if Adam would like to try smoking, to which he replied “No, that would ruin it.  Then it wouldn’t be _you_ anymore.”  As usual, Nigel sort of understood and sort of didn’t, but he knew not to ask that question again.

              “Yes, it would bother me if you didn’t smoke after sex.” he said.

              “Why’s that?”

              “Because when you smoke that means sex is over.”

              “And if I don’t smoke?”

              “Then I don’t know.  Then I don’t know anything.  Maybe you didn’t like it.  Maybe you want more.  Maybe sex isn’t over.  Maybe I did it wrong.  Maybe…”

              “Okay, okay, shhhh.” Nigel said, taking the cigarette from his mouth to lean over and kiss Adam on the top of his head.  “I promise I will always smoke after sex.”

              “But what if you don’t have any cigarettes?  What if you get lung cancer and have to stop?  What if you forge…”

              Nigel set the cigarette down on the ashtray and sat up, pulling both of Adam’s cheeks between his palms, holding his face tightly, the way that calmed him.  He looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, and Nigel’s heart fell over itself with how much he loved this man.

              “I promise I will always tell you when sex is over.” he said.  “I’ll say ‘Adam, sex is over.’  Then it won’t matter if I have a cigarette.  Though I probably will want one anyway.”

              Adam sprang up and pressed his lips tightly to Nigel’s.  He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close, reveling in the sweet scent of Adam’s flavor, feeling how much love he put into that kiss.

              “Thank you.” he said.

 

* * *

              Nigel lazed on the couch, one arm tossed behind his head, his other hand rubbing slowly over his dick.  Adam was at work, and he really, really wanted to jerk off.  It had been _forever_ since he’d been jerked off, by himself or anyone else, and he missed it.

              Not that he didn’t enjoy sex with Adam.  No, he enjoyed it a _lot_ , which was _why_ he didn’t allow himself to finish whenever he felt like this—because he would absolutely rather cum because he was inside that gorgeous, delicious ass.

              But sometimes, he wished it could go differently.  With Adam, everything was always the same.

              Including sex.

              Same meals, same clothes, same daily routine.  Same TV shows, same movies, same books, same hobbies.  None of it bothered him; in fact he liked it most of the time.  In comparison to his hectic and entirely unpredictable life otherwise, Adam was a sea of sanity, of safety, and if Nigel got that feeling from the sameness, he knew Adam did, too.

              But with _sex_ , he just wished _that_ wasn’t always the same.  He had the routine memorized.  First light kisses with clothes on, then tongue-kissing, then Nigel had to move his lips down Adam’s neck.  The noises Adam made were of course worth it; and made him eager to get Adam’s shirt off, which of course was the next step.  Then Adam unbuttoned Nigel’s shirt, his eyes focused entirely on the buttons, and not Nigel, but the tent in his pants kept Nigel from getting jealous.

              Then Nigel pushed Adam to the bed, on his back, and kissed his way down his body.  He’d blow him, then rim him, and Adam would fall apart just a little, and here, Nigel was given a little leeway.  Only a little; but Adam forgot to count the licks and sucks; he didn’t mind if Nigel darted his tongue in first or used a finger.  If he deviated too much however, like the time he tried to caress Adam’s balls, he’d feel the tension in his Star immediately and would quit the unwanted action.

              Then after Adam was ready they would fuck, and that had no pattern to it at all; he could go slow, or fast, or kiss Adam’s neck, or not; and if Adam wanted something he would say so, and it was okay. 

              But damn, it had been _forever_ since anyone had played with _his_ cock, and he missed it.

              The door opened and Nigel didn’t bother to hide what he was doing.  Adam walked in and removed his coat, then shoes, then hung his keys on the third hook, then walked to the kitchen to heat up his dinner.

              “Do you want Chinese or pizza?” Adam called out, and Nigel’s heart bloomed; as that was Adam’s way of cooking for him—and he loved it.

              “Pizza, gorgeous.” he said.  “Plain is fine.”

              He heard Adam dial the phone, the number memorized.

              Adam insisted they eat at the table.  Nigel refused to eat without the TV on.  Their solution was to have a TV in the kitchen, and they sat together, eating different meals, watching Nigel’s show.  Adam would watch his later, with dessert.

              Honestly, everything was perfect.  They were happy.  Adam was perfectly happy to live as a perpetual bachelor, so long as Nigel let him have his routines, and the apartment was a mixture of their two lifestyles, an organized mess of repetitive chaos.

              “You’re very quiet tonight.” Adam said as he at his macaroni and cheese.

              “Am I?”

              “Yes.  Normally you make comments about how stupid the characters are on the show.”

              Nigel laughed.  Oh, Adam had him pegged.  Screw those fuckers who said autistics couldn’t detect nuances.  There wasn’t a single thing he could put past Adam.

              “I have something on my mind.” he said.

              “Do you want to share it?”

              “Yes.”

              Adam nodded, and Nigel figured that was his cue.  Between the finishing of the macaroni and cheese and the start of the chicken.

              “I was wondering if we could change something.”

              He saw Adam tense, but then saw him nod.  He finished chewing his bite and then put down his fork.

              “Change is a necessary part of a healthy relationship.” he said.  “So we should talk about it because I love you.”

              Nigel wanted to pepper a thousand kisses over Adam’s beautiful face, but “dinner is not time for making out,” so he restrained himself.

               “I like having sex with you, Adam.”

              “I like it too.” he said, but the tension in his arms grew tighter an Nigel could see his right foot beginning to bounce.

              “And I love the way we do it.  A lot.  But I was hoping we could try something…different.”

              “Different?”

              “Just a little.”

              Adam’s leg was bouncing very fast now and his fingers were curled into a fist.  His other hand was rubbing his non-bouncing knee over and over, his palm pressing hard against his pants.

              “I don’t know.  I don’t know, Nigel.  I don’t know.”

              “It’s okay.  It doesn’t have to be tonight.”

              The bouncing leg slowed a little, and the palm rubbing the knee stilled.

              “Not tonight, but in the future.”

              “Yes, in the future.”

              “When?  Thursday?”

              Nigel snorted a laugh despite himself, but when he looked at Adam’s face he shouldn’t have worried.  Adam smiled a bit, because he was laughing, and it was nice to see him smiling even though he was tense.

              “I don’t know.  Whenever you feel ready, I guess.” Nigel tried.

              “Never.”

              Nigel sighed.

              “I said I’ll never be ready, not I won’t do it.” Adam said.  He lifted his eyes from the table and looked at Nigel’s face.  Nigel gazed into Adam’s beautiful eyes, and saw the love in them.

              “You are fucking amazing, do you know that?” Nigel said, and Adam smiled.

              He smiled, and fuck his rules about kissing during dinner.  Nigel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his beautiful lips, and Adam _giggled_.

              “Nigel!  We’re eating!”

              “Yes, we are, but I just couldn’t wait to kiss you.” he said.  Adam was still smiling when he pulled away, and they went back to finishing their meal, and Nigel went back to yelling at the characters, a huge weight lifted from his chest.

                            

* * *

              As the week went on, Adam was visibly more tense each time they had sex.  Nigel didn’t ask, because he already knew the reason.  He was anticipating what ‘different’ would be, trying to calculate how it would go, trying to predict it, and failing.  Right now Nigel actually appreciated the routine; he knew exactly what to do and could let his mind wander, trying to think of how to meet both he and Adam’s needs, trying to think of the solution that was the TV in the kitchen.

              Afterwards, when they lay cuddling in the bed and Nigel’s cigarette was long finished, a thought came to him.

              “Adam?” he asked. 

              “Yes?”

              “What was it like for you the first time we had sex?”

              “Oh.  Oh.  _Oh_.” Adam said, and Nigel felt him bury his face in his neck, and curl his arm tighter around Nigel’s chest.

              “It was very nice, I liked it a _lot_.  And it was scary.  Very scary.”

              “It was both scary _and_ nice?”

              “…yes.” Adam said, and Nigel could hear the gears turning as he processed that.

              “In fact I’d argue it was more nice than it was scary, because you wanted to do it again.”

              “Yes.” Adam said.  “Yes, that’s true.”

              “So how did it feel when I did something new?  Something you never felt before that you ended up liking?”

              Adam thought about that.

              “Like the first time you put your mouth on my dick.”

              “Yes, like that.”

              “I…I was afraid but I wanted it more than I was afraid.  Actually I was only a _little_ afraid.  I wanted your mouth on my dick because I liked your mouth on my lips and that felt good, and I liked your hand on my dick and _that_ felt good, so I could _guess_ that your mouth on my dick would feel good.  I was only a little afraid, but I wanted it a lot.”

              Nigel smiled as he watched Adam relive his first blowjob, enjoying the fact that he was so open about such discussions, with no shame to make him keep it to himself. 

              “Do you know what some people call that feeling?” Nigel asked.  “A little afraid, but you know it will be good?”

              Adam stared at Nigel and shook his head.

              “Exciting.” Nigel said, and he watched Adam’s eyes grow wide with understanding. 

              “Exciting.  _Exciting_.  Like when they have a new show at the planetarium!  You don’t know what it’s going to be, but you know whatever it is, it’s going to be _good_!  You want that in sex, Nigel?”

              “Yes, Star.  Because it’s you, and I know you, and you know me.  That part will _always_ be the same.  But we could try something different sometimes, and it could be exciting.”

              The connection on Adam’s face was clear, and his eyes darted to the right and left repeatedly as he thought.  “Oh, like building model rockets!  But _different_ rockets!  You don’t want to build the _same_ rocket every time, that is boring and not exciting.  The fun part is how it’s _different_ from all the other rockets you’ve built!  But…but…you still know it’s going to be a _rocket_ , not a zebra.”

              Nigel burst out laughing at the word ‘zebra’, and Adam laughed with him.  He rolled over and pulled his lover beneath him, peppering his face with kisses now that they were in bed and he could.  He kissed his face everywhere; his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin, and Adam giggled through all of it.

              “Adam, you’re a genius.” Nigel said.  “Tomorrow is going to be _lovely_.”

              Adam then froze and stared at the wall as if he’d had a horrible realization.

              “But Nigel.  Rockets come with _directions_.”

              “Shhh, Star, don’t worry.  We’ll figure out the directions together.”

              “But there _are_ no directions, I won’t know what to _do_ …”

              “I’ll tell you.  I’ll say everything before it happens.  No surprises.”

              Adam nodded, and then slowly curled back down beside Nigel, burying his face in his neck again. 

              “I’m only doing this because I trust you, Nigel.” he said, and Nigel’s heart leapt out of his chest and into his throat.

              “I know, my lovely Star.  I know.”

* * *

 

              He could tell Adam was nervous when he came home after work, because he slammed the door, then winced at the sound it made.  Nigel heard the sounds of him putting his dinner together, along with him dropping a fork on the floor, twice.  He wanted to get up and hold him and tell him it would be okay, but knew that interrupting his dinner routine would only make it worse.  So he sat and waited for the question.

              “Nigel?  Do you want Chinese or pizza for dinner?”

              “Chinese, gorgeous.” he said, and heard Adam make the call. 

              Twenty minutes later his food arrived and they sat, eating dinner.  Adam’s leg was bouncing like crazy and his left hand was rubbing the edge of the table over and over and over, feeling the edge of it. 

              “Adam, are you nervous about tonight?”

              “Yes.”

              “Why’s that?” he asked. 

              He watched Adam’s eyes flick across the table, back and forth, back and forth, his brow furrowing as he tried to formulate his answer.

              “Because…because what if you like it?” Adam asked.

              Nigel gave a short laugh.

              “Do you not want me to like it?”

              “No.”

              Nigel frowned and tried to ignore the hurt.  Adam would never want to hurt him.  He was too sweet for that.  He’d known him long enough to have learned that whenever something Adam said appeared to be mean it actually just meant Nigel didn’t have all the information. 

              It still stung.  But he was a fucking hardened criminal.  He could handle a little lover’s miscommunication.

              “Why don’t you want me to like it, Adam?”

              He tried to keep his voice steady.  He must have succeeded, because Adam went on with his answer without pausing.

              “Because if you like it being different _this_ time, then what if you want it to be different _again_?  And again, and again and again, and we _never_ get to go back to doing it _my_ way, and then _I_ will never enjoy _my_ self.”

              A huge wave of relief crashed over Nigel and he exhaled.  Of course.  That made perfect sense.

              He reached out and took Adam’s hand gently between his, felt him squirm, and then squeezed it harder.  Adam’s knee slowed in its bouncing and his shoulders relaxed.

              “Adam, I would never do that to you.” he said.  “Relationships are about compromise, right?  Finding a way that makes us _both_ happy.”

              Adam nodded vigorously, but his brow furrowed and Nigel could see that he was not convinced. 

              “Okay but I want sex to be always the same and you want it to always be different.  So every time we have sex one of us has to be unhappy.”

              “I don’t think so.” Nigel said.  “I don’t need it to be different every time.  There are just some things…that I like, that we never do.  I just want to do them…sometimes.”

              “But how will I _know_?  How will I know if this is a sometimes-different or a Adam’s-same-way…”

              Adam was shaking his head back and forth now, vigorously, and Nigel pulled him into his arms. 

              “Shhhh, Star, you don’t have to do this.”

              “But I want to make you happy, I want…I want….”

              “You don’t have to do this, Star.” Nigel said, wrapping both of his arms tightly around his lover, planting soft kisses into his hair, over and over.  “I love you.  I don’t want you to be afraid.  It’s okay.”

              He felt Adam relax in his arms, and Nigel kept kissing him, the scent of his hair delicious and intoxicating.  He breathed it in, filling his lungs with it, his heart growing warm as he felt his love relax further in his arms.

              He pulled his face away to say something, and then

              “Don’t stop.” Adam said.  “I like the kisses.”

              Nigel smiled and went back to kissing Adam’s hair, gently moving his lips from one place to another, breathing him in and letting his own breath wash over his skull.  Adam turned so that he could put his arms around Nigel and he hugged him in return, his body curling into Nigel’s until he was sitting in his lap.

              “Nigel, you have an erection.”

              Nigel huffed a laugh and continued kissing Adam’s hair, sometimes trailing his lips lower, more towards his ear.

              “Oh, yes.  Yes, kiss my ear, Nigel.”

              He moved his lips to the back of Adam’s ear, then kissed gently around the shell, and had the pleasure of watching it bloom red beneath his lips.  He heard Adam’s breathing quicken, and then he wiggled his ass against Nigel’s lap.

              “Nigel.” Adam said, his voice breathy now.

              “Yes?”

              “I have an erection too.”

              “Do you now?” Nigel said, his voice playful, and Adam knew him well enough to know that he was being playful.  He smiled, and Nigel put a finger under his chin and tipped it up so he could kiss his lips. 

              Adam kissed him long and slow, first tasting his lips, but then darting his tongue out to push it into his mouth in the same way they always kissed.  Then he jerked back, horrified.

              “Oh no!  I did it the same, I…”  
              Nigel gave a light chuckle and brushed his fingers through Adam’s hair.

              “Darling, we’ve started making out at the dinner table, this is hardly the same.”

              “But I kissed you the same way…”

              “A little sameness is okay, hmmm?” Nigel said, leaning in to kiss Adam’s ear again.  He moaned and fell forward, his forehead hitting Nigel’s shoulder.

              “You like that, baby?” Nigel asked softly, continuing to kiss.

              Adam only nodded, his breaths quick and heavy.

              “Can I try to lick your ear?” Nigel asked, and Adam nodded without hesitation.

              Nigel traced his tongue over the top of Adam’s ear and he groaned softly.  Then he moved it to lick behind it and Adam squealed, pulling away while also clutching Nigel’s shirt tightly with both fists.

              “Darling?”

              “Nigel I want to have sex with you _right now_.”

              “I’m perfectly okay with that, darling.” he said, a huge smile on his face.  Adam scrambled off his lap and then out of his grasp as he ran towards their bedroom.  Nigel walked after him eagerly, his cock very interested in whatever was about to happen.  Adam stood in the middle of their room, face red, breath panting, staring down at the bed.

              “Now what?” he asked.

              “Well, we need to get our clothes off.” Nigel said.

              “Right.” Adam said, nodding.  “Normally you take my shirt off, and I take off yours.  So if we’re being different…we should take our own shirts off.”

              Nigel couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.  He was perfectly happy to do whatever Adam came up with, so long as it got them naked. 

              “Pants too.” Adam said.  “Everyone undress themselves.”

              Nigel watched Adam rushing, pulling his pants down so quickly he almost fell over, revealing his eagerness and it made him glow. 

              When they were naked they both looked each other over, Nigel raking his eyes all over Adam’s body, Adam staring directly at his cock unwavering.

              “Now what?” Adam said.

              “Well, this is the thing I wanted to try.” Nigel said.  “You can say no.”

              Adam shut his eyes tightly as if he were about to be punched.

              “But I’ve always wanted to feel your mouth on me, Adam.  To know what it feels like.”

              He saw Adam swallow thickly, and his heart raced with hope.

              “My mouth…where?” he said, breathless.

              “Anywhere you like.”

              “Okay but where do _you_ want it?”

              “Everywhere, but I would like you to kiss my cock, maybe suck it…”

              “You want a blow job?”

              Nigel laughed again.  There was no previous conversation he could ever have that would prepare him for talking with Adam.  It was endearing.

              “Yes, love.  I want a blow job.”

              “Why didn’t you just _say so_?” Adam said, his entire demeanor relaxing.

              His eyes flew open and he marched towards Nigel, pushing him back towards the bed, until Nigel was sitting on it.  Adam crawled to face him, then crawled on top of him, forcing him to lay down.  He went eagerly, Adam’s lips coming to kiss his in the familiar way.  But then before his tongue emerged Adam kissed down his cheek, then down his neck, his lips eager, his fingers curling into the blankets beside Nigel’s body.

              “Adam, that feels so good, that…”

              Adam came to his nipple and paused.

              “Do you want me to stimulate your nipples?”

              Nigel’s cock swelled at the sentence and he found himself fucking _blushing_ ; there wasn’t anything left in this world that could surprise him except for Adam fucking Raki, and dammit, he was in love.

              “Okay.” he said, and then Adam’s tongue was licking over his nipple without hesitation, in long, hard stripes.  He licked over and over, until Nigel grew sensitive and sparks started to spring across his skin.  His cock swelled and he bucked his hips up instinctually, which made him feel Adam’s cock against his.  Adam moaned and ground down onto him and Nigel whimpered, his hand sliding between them to reach out and stroke them together.

              “ _Ni_ gel!” Adam cried, his face falling to press into Nigel’s chest.  “This wasn’t…” he huffed, trying to get the words out, his entire face red, his cock swollen in Nigel’s hand.  “This wasn’t…the plan!” he said, and he pulled himself away, shimmying farther down the bed, yanking himself out of Nigel’s grasp.  Nigel groaned in frustration, but that was short-lived as he felt Adam’s hand wrap around the base of his cock instead.  He let his own hand fall away and gazed down at the beautiful face between his legs, lips hovering over the tip of his cock.

              Adam’s breath washed over him, hot and wet and so, so close.

              “Please, Adam, don’t tease me.” he said. 

              “I’m nervous.”

              “’bout what?”

              “What if I do it wrong?”

              “Lovely, you can’t do it wrong.  I’ll love whatever you do.”

              “But I was reading online and they said you’re supposed to cover your teeth with your lips and not bite and suck at the right time and go far back in your throat…”

              Nigel reached up a hand to cup Adam’s cheek, and he leaned into it, closing his eyes.

              “Darling, the internet doesn’t know me and it doesn’t know you.  I don’t care what it says.  I just want to feel yo…”

              Adam’s lips pressed to the head of Nigel’s cock in a hard kiss, and his head fell back with a loud “Ah.”  Then there was another, then another, Adam kissing around the head, slowly, his swollen lips pressing against his flesh in a way that made heat shoot down his cock and into the rest of him.

              “Oh, yes, Adam.” he moaned, which encouraged more kisses.  Adam kissed down the side of his shaft, a little farther than three-quarters of the way, then snorted air out of his nose when a pubic hair touched it.  He then moved his way back up, kissing the shaft slower, wetter, until his tongue emerged, exactly the way it did when he kissed Nigel’s lips.

              But it felt _entirely_ different, and Nigel groaned, the hand on Adam’s cheek falling to the bed as he subconsciously rocked his hips.

              “You like that, baby?” Adam said, in the exact tone Nigel used when he said it, and it turned him to butter. 

              “Fuck yes.”

              Adam then licked over the head of his cock, his eyes looking down at what he was doing, his lashes fluttering in a way that made him _beautiful_.  He opened his mouth and sucked, just a little, and Nigel shuddered and groaned.

              “Mmm…ah…” Nigel said, Adam taking little sucks into his mouth, teasing, everything was a tease that made Nigel swell until he was purple. 

              “Adam…Adam…” he said, his self-control starting to waver.  Adam stopped and looked up at him for the briefest moment, before his eyes darted away, and it shot straight into Nigel’s chest.

              “I want to fuck you, Adam.”

              “Yes please.” Adam said. 

              Nigel rose and Adam eagerly crawled to lay on his back.  Nigel crushed his body with his own, his lips going for Adam’s neck, the way they usually did, and then…  
              “Nigel, my ear.  Kiss my ear.”

              Nigel grinned and moved his lips up to kiss behind Adam’s ear. 

              “Oh, yes, I like it, I like it so much.”

              Nigel reached his hand over to the nightstand and coated his fingers from the pump.

              “But Nigel, you haven’t kissed my dick yet…”

              “Do you want me to stop kissing your ear?”

              “No.”

              Nigel grinned, and brought his lubed hand to Adam’s cock.  He wrapped his fingers around him and began to stroke, and Adam groaned, his hips bucking up into Nigel’s hand, his breaths thick and heavy in Nigel’s ear.  The only sounds that came out of him now were sweet moans, his feet pushing against the blankets over and over as he spread his legs and then fell slack again, in time with Nigel’s stroking.

              “Now, Nigel.  Put your finger in me now.” Adam whispered, and Nigel pumped more lube, then slid his fingers down between Adam’s legs.  He started to circle his hole slowly, the way he normally did with his tongue, and then

              “No, I said _now!_.”

              Nigel’s heart beat faster and he pressed a finger in.  Adam groaned deeply, sliding his ass down the bed to get Nigel deeper.  Nigel pushed his finger in fully and slowly began to fuck his love, all the while still licking behind his ear, making Adam’s chest heave with pants. 

              “More.  Next finger.  More.”

              He’d never heard Adam so _needy_ before and it was turning him on.  He did exactly as he was told and pushed into Adam, feeling the heat of him surround his fingers, closing his eyes as he imagined it around his cock instead.  Adam groaned, rocking his body along with Nigel’s fingers, pushing them deeper into himself.

              Suddenly Nigel felt two hands pushing against his forehead and shoulder, hard.  He let his face be pushed away from Adam and looked down at him, his face flushed red, his lips swollen and parted, gasping for air.  His eyes darted all over Nigel’s face and he licked his lips, then looked down at Nigel’s cock.

              “Okay, okay.” Nigel said, not that he needed much convincing.  His heart was racing at how eager Adam was, even more than usual.  He slid his knees under his thighs and coated himself with his free hand, continuing to spread Adam open with his fingers.

              He then inched forward until he was pressed against him, and looked over Adam’s face for any indication he was moving too fast.  He pushed in slowly and kept watch on him; they’d never done this so quickly before and he didn’t want to miss any cues that Adam was uncomfortable.

              “Ohhh… _Nigel_.” Adam said, and that shattered Nigel’s fears.  He pushed into his lover and began to rock, Adam lifting his lips to get him deeper inside.  Nigel groaned as his teased and swollen cock was squeezed by delicious heat.  It was impossible not to chase the pleasure and soon he was fucking, his fingers digging into Adam’s hips, the pleased sounds coming from Adam only driving him on.  Adam’s eyes were closed, his body slack, more relaxed than Nigel had ever seen it, and he liked it so, so much.

              Adam’s groans stuttered each time he was fucked, which together with his beautiful body laid out before him, sent pleasure straight to Nigel’s balls.  He knew he wasn’t going to last but he tried to fight it just a little, knowing how much Adam liked to be fucked and not wanting to make it end too soon.

              He reached out a hand towards Adam’s swollen erection, only to have it slapped away.  Adam didn’t say anything and Nigel knew he probably couldn’t, as overwhelmed as he was.  It hadn’t been like this in a long time, not since they first started making love, and then Nigel was overwhelmed himself, his orgasm making him cry out into the room as he pounded into his lover.

              “Fuck, Adam, you’re so fucking beautiful, I love you, fuck….”

              The waves of pleasure rolled through him until they faded, and he collapsed on top of Adam, heaving.  Adam reached his arms around him and held him close, then moved his lips up to Nigel’s ear.  At first he thought he was going to say something, but instead he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on the tip, and Nigel understood.  His lips sought Adam’s ear and the moment his tongue touched them, Adam gave a loud cry of pleasure.  Nigel’s hand was then grabbed and yanked towards Adam’s cock, where he wrapped around it and began to stroke, hard and fast.

              Adam gave a loud whimper and spilled over Nigel’s hand, shoving his face away from his ear forcefully at the same time.  Nigel continued to stroke him, watching that beautiful face as it struggled to express such intensity.  Then Adam pushed Nigel’s hand away from his cock as well and rolled over, his back facing Nigel, his breaths deep and heavy.

              Nigel let him calm down, not speaking as he knew words were probably too much at this point.

              Instead, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a cigarette.  When Adam heard the flicking of the lighter he rolled over, his eyes staring at the flame.  Nigel set it down and took a long drag, letting the relaxation of satisfaction sink through him.

              He then felt Adam curl against his body and nestle his head on his shoulder, exactly as he always did.  Nigel’s heart glowed and he wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling him close.

              “Do you feel good, darling?” Nigel asked.  Adam nodded vigorously.

              “Me too.” he said. 

              They didn’t speak for a long time after that.  Nigel finished his cigarette and set the butt down in the ashtray, and was feeling himself start to doze when Adam’s voice woke him up.

              “I liked this one, a lot.” Adam said.  “But I don’t want to lose the first one.”

              “Hmmm?” Nigel said, not comprehending in his groggy state.

              “The directions.  The steps.” Adam said.  “We just made a new set of directions, right?  We can do this one again?”

              Nigel smiled slowly as he grasped what Adam was saying.  A new routine.  One that could be repeated, and make Adam feel comfortable, while Nigel got to have some attention to his dick.

              “Star, that’s a lovely idea.” he said.  “I think we should name them.”

              “Name them?”

              “Yes, like a movie.  We’ll call this one ‘ear kissing’.”

              Adam gave a soft groan and a little shudder, and Nigel smiled as he felt him press his face deeper into his neck.

              “Nigel, we could have _lots_ of these.” Adam said.  “But not…not right away, I need to get used to this one first.”

              “Of course, my lovely Star.” Nigel said.  “We can make lots, but we’ll do it slowly.”

              He felt Adam inhale deeply and then exhale in a long, relaxed sigh.

              “Nigel?”

              “Hmmm?”

              “Thank you for making me feel exciting during sex.”

              Nigel grinned, that laugh that always came when Adam’s uniqueness shined forcing its way out of him.

              “Of course, darling.  And thank _you_ , for doing the same for me.”

 


End file.
